


Your Eyes- A Niall Horan Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi Martin just broke up with her boyfriend and has tickets to a One Direction concert. Kimi and one of the band mates get into each other. What happens when obstacles come in the way? Will Kimi be able to show Niall the real her or will she stay behind the makeup? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Concert

*Kimi's POV*  
My name is Kimi Martin, I go to Hambridge High School. I'm a sophomore and I'm pretty popular. I'm the cheerleading squad leader so boys are always trying to get me. I'm a huge Directioner so I'm only interested in them. What most people at school don't know is I really am a geek. I always have straight A's, I'm on the honor role, and I always do my homework. I really wish I could just start over and be who I really am. But if I did that, my boyfriend, Michael, wouldn't want me. Nobody would. I also self-abuse myself. Why does my life have to be so hard?  
My real life started at the concert. One Direction's Concert on 6/15/12 in Chicago was the best day of my life. I came home from school on March 12, 2012 and my sister was screaming about something on the tv. Of course, I didn't bother to see what happened because she does that all the time. Once I got in my room, I got out my homework. I really love doing homework so I pick up a few other students' to do also. I was just about to start my essay on Pollution when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear. Michael walked in my room and I ran to the bathroom. I couldn't let him see me like this. I had my nerdy glasses, a long plaid skirt, and i blouse with a bow tie on. It may seem like a chic thing to wear but not for me. I looked around the small bathroom for something to wear and my makeup. I found an orange tank-top, school sweatshirt, and some skinny jeans. Perfect!  
After I had put on my new outfit, I put on my make up. Lots of it. Michael only calls me pretty when I wear lots of it. I curled my hair, then walked back into my room. "Hey Babe! Why did you run off? You look so pretty!" He said putting on a fake smile. I gave him a questioning look and he got up. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked truly worried about him. When he was upset, it was something big. He shook him head and laughed. "I just don't really think this is going to work out." HE said look at the floor. My eyes started to tear up. "Why? What did I do wrong? Did we not talk enough?" I asked trying not to end our 2-month relationship. I have had 5 relationships in the past year and this was the longest yet. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Don't talk to me or look at me. It's done." He said then walked out. As soon as I heard the front door shut, my legs collapsed and I fell into a ball on the floor. What did I do? Why can't I keep a relationship? Is it because of my fangirling?  
The next week, Michael wasn't there. I was trying to talk to his 'buds' to see what happened. When I would ask about him, they laughed and ran away. What did I do wrong?

As soon as I got home, I went to go do my homework. Whenever I feel down, it helps me. My mum caught me on my way upstairs. "Honey, why are you in such a rush? I made some food =, it's in the fridge. Are you okay?" She asked. My mum always helped me in my darkest times. Maybe I could talk to her and figure out what happened. "Mum, Michael broke up with me, he just left. He told me not to talk to him or look at him. I don't know what I did wrong! What is wrong with me? I sound pathetic." I cried as I tried to go to my room. "Honey, it's going to be okay. You will find your perfect boy. Your father and I met when I was 25. IT will take some time. Your just need to be patient." She said with a small smile. "I have some good news to cheer you up." I ran down the stairs, surprisingly energetic to hear the news. It better be good! "Okay so I know you like that band New Direction right?" she asked. Ugh I hate when she does that. New Direction. "It's ONE Direction mum. And yes, absolutely yes! What about the best band in the world?" She smiled at my now happy attitude. "Well, I was watching the news and figured out they have a tour coming up soon. They are having a concert a black away form here and... I got you front row tickets!" she said, hoping I would be as happy as she was. I let out a squeal and gave her a hug.  
Front row seats at a One Direction Concert. Wow! How is this possible. I had completely forgotten about t\my break-up. Maybe I should take a break form dating. I like it better this way. I can be me.  
*The Day Of The Concert*  
*Kimi's POV*  
My best friend Kaylee and I were going to a One Direction concert. I was looking through trying to find something to wear. Kaylee was already dressed and was busy straightening her hair. She had on a pink crop top with "OBEY' on it, and white skinny jeans. She had light make-up and straight black hair. She really was a beauty queen. I finally decided on a black tank top, floral skirt, and combat boots. I had my beats and curly brown hair. Well it had blonde highlights. I had my normal makeup, heavy everything, and I was ready to go. "Hey you look great Kimi! This is going to be the best time of our lives!" Kaylee said jumping up and down. I smiled as we pulled into the venue. We came 5 hours early so we could get in without too much crowd. There was already a big bunch or fans but it would be worse.  
As the boys came onto the stage, I stared at Niall. I was so close to him. I could real out and touch him if I wanted. He looked around and smiled. Your could tell he genuinely enjoyed what he was doing. Once they started their twitter questions, I was tired of the noise. It wouldn't hurt to leave a little early would it? Kaylee and I stood up and started walking down the isle. A few second later, I heard a familiar Irish accent. "Hey where are you 2 going?" he said. I turned around and faced him. When our eyes locked, it was magic. I was so lost in his eyes, my legs collapsed and I fell to the floor with a thump. Then everything went black.


	2. The Hospital

*Kimi's POV*  
I woke up to the sound of beeping. I felt the worst pain ever in my head as I tried to open my eyes. I heard talking in the background but I figured it was my mum. As I tried to get up out og the bed, I noticed this wasn't my room. "No Kimi, you can't do that!" an irish accent said. Niall Horan? What is he doing in my hospital room? Wait... NIALL HORAN? I am next to Niall Freaking Horan? OhMyGod! I heard the beeping speed up and Niall quickly came over to calm me down. "It's alright love. What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked. He sounded concerned, like for real. Not how Michael would act like that the nautomatically be rude again. It sounded like he meant it. Wow. The more I tried to slow my heart rate, the faster it would go.   
"N-Niall H-Horan? W-What are y-you doing h-here?" I asked slowly, afraid to be pushy. He frowned and got comfortable to explain his presence. "Well you were at the concert last night..."

*FLASHBACK*  
*Niall's POV*   
The concert was half-way over when we started our Twitter questions. "So Lili in Row 36, seats 23-25 Wants to know who can yell the loudest!" Louis said as we tried to find Lili. I noticed 2 girls get up and start walking away. They were both extremely beautiful. The blondeish one really caught my attention. Her boyfriend is really lucky to have her, I wish I had a girl like her. I was trying to figure out how to keep them from going, when I just had to blurt something out. "Hey where are you 2 going?" I said into the microphone in my hand. She turned araound and looked into my eyes. Everything froze around us and we were the only 2 people in the world. Out of nowhere, I saw her legs start to shake. She slowly crumbled to the ground and layed there, not moving. I was so scared that /i ran off the stage, picked her up bridal-style, and ran out to the car. I placed her in the back seat and sped off to the hospital.   
It had been 2 hours since I brought the girl here. The boys were calling and texting like crazy but I ignored it. I walked up to the counter to try and get some information about the mysterious girl. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" The lady at the counter said. I asked her about the girl. She was all I could think about. I figured out her name is Kimi Martin, she is 17, goes to Hambridge High School, and has no emergency contacts. She has a condition where her legs give out whenever and wherever. Also, she has genes from her father that contain cancer. My mystery girl may have cancer? This can't be possible.   
*END OF FLASHBACK*

*Kimi's POV*  
"Whoa.. wait! I may have cancer? Why didn't I know about this?" I screamed at nobody in particular. Niall seemed to be afraid from the sudden outburst of energy."Sorry... I do that sometimes. But thank you staying with me. You can go now. I'll be fine." I lied as I got up to go change into my flower blouse and white skinny jeans. The nurse had come in to have Niall sign my release form. I'll have some explaining to do with my mum later.   
After I got changed, Niall still insisted on not leaving until he knew I was ok. I was really touched that somebody actually cared that much. "Niall, really. You can go. I don't need your help anymore. Thanks." I said as I walked to the parking lot. I forgot that Niall drove me here and I didn't have my car. I guess i'll have a nice walk.   
"I think you might need a ride home. I'm not letting you walk and colapse again." Niall said leading me to his car. It was a red corvette and it looked really expensive. "Niall, thanks but I can't let you do everything for me. You brought me here, you stay the entire time I was unconsious, you payed the bill, and now you're driving me home."I said calmly. I was surprised that I wasn't freaking out around him. It seemed as though I had known him for years.   
Once we got to my house, Niall gave me his number and address incase I needed anything. He told me 'Anywhere, Anytime' and I was so touched. I was about to open the door to my house when Niall spun me around and attached out lips. I kissed him back with so much meaning. I was kissing THE Niall Horan infront of my house. This has to be a dream.   
"This has to be a dream. I'm not kissing Niall Horan. I'm gonna wake up and it will all be gone. I never got tickets to the concert, never colapsed, never got in Niall's car, and never kissed him." I said as I ran into the house. Niall uyelled after me but I didn't turn back. I ran to my room, locked the door, and cried in a ball on my bed. This was the best dream ever, but it needs to end.


	3. She's Mine... I Think

***Niall's POV*  
** I don't know what got into me. I had to see if my love for her was true. When I kissed her, she immediately kissed back. That could mean something... But she ran off crying after I kissd her. Was I that bad? I know I felt the fireworks, but did she?  
I walked back to my car and started the ignition. Just as I was about to drive off, the front door opened and Kimi came out.   
  
 ***Kimi's POV***  
I had been crying for a while and figured out it wasn't a dream. I had to see if Niall felt the same. I felt amazing fireworks and I was being lifted in the air. I decided to try and get him before he left, well hopefully. I walked out the front door and saw his car pulling out of the driveway.   
"Niall! Wait! I need to talk to you!" I yelled so he could hear. The car pulled back in the driveway and stopped so I was at the window. I crouched down to see Niall's perfect face.   
"Yes? What did you need? I'm going to meet the boys for dinner, you can come if you want." He said hopefully. I thought about it, it would be amazing to meet them. Plus i'm not inviting myself, it was Niall.  
"Sure, that would be nice. Do I need to get anything?" I asked excidedly. He shook his head so I got in the car and texted my mom.  _  
Me: Hey I'm going to dinner with  a friend. It was on the fly. I'll be home later.  
  
_ When we reached the restaurant, I realized my outfit didn't really fit the theme. When Niall opened the door for me, I hesitated before saying thank you. We went inside and found the boys. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. I waved slightly and sat in the chair Niall pulled out. He sat next to me and started talking to Liam about something.  
"So, who are you? Another one of Niall's lady friends?" Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.   
"Oh this is Kimi, the girl I drove to the hospital. And yes she is JUST a friend. As of now." He said the last part quietly.   
We all introduced ourselves and I started talking to Harry. Geez, he was the cheeky one. Every other word he said, it would be flirty or something. I didn't really have a special spot for Harry. Niall had always been my favorite band member. It was just, he was so different from everyone. Irish, blonde, adorable, my dream boyfriend. But I know he would never want me. He could do much better then a girl that has to hide behind her makeup.   
  
 ***Niall's POV***  
When the food got here, I just watched Kimi. She got almost the same food as I did and she was eating it fast. I finished my food at the same time she did so we look at each other and laughed. All the boys were still eating and they got less the us.   
"Wow! You're just  like Niall when it comes to food Kimi!" Laim said softly, afraid he would scare her. He really was cautious about talking and moving around my friends. He knows most of them are special to me. I wish the rest of the boys were like that. Louis is extremely loud, well around us. Harry just flirts with everyone, and Zayn blurts out whatever is on his mind. You can't tell him anything if you want it secret. It'll get out eventually.   
"We are going to sleep over at Lou's place so Niall you can come. And Kimi, if you want to come you can too." Harry said staring at Kimi with love in his eyes. I'll be having a stern talk with him later. Kimi is MY girl. Not his. Kimmi and I nodded and we all got up. I told the boys we would meet them there in half and hour. I took Kimi to get her clothes and I sat on her bed.   
"So I want to kow more about you! What's your favorite color, food, restaurant, shape, animal? ANd anything else you want to share." I asked her.  
"Well green, nachos, Nando's, circle, and hippo. Also, I'm pretty popular in school. Well I was. I'm planning on quitting cheerleading and just staying in the background. Maybe join science club or something. What about you?" She answer very fast.   
Okay... green, chicken, Nando's, triangle, and giraffe. I'm actually a brunette and I'm very awkward around people I don't know." I said slowly.   
  
 ***Kimi's POV***  
Once I was done getting my things together, I sat down next to Niall. He was just staring at me and leaning in, so I did to. When the space was closed, I felt the fireworks again. It was amazing. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. A few minutes after, I pulled away.   
"We better get going to we aren't late." I said, not wanting to stop. He nodded and stood up, took my hand, and led me to the car.  _What were we now? I mean we kissed, twice, and now he held my hand. But he didn't ask me out. Who cares YOLO!_  
When we reached Louis' house, all the boys walked out. We said our greetinga and went inside. His house was huge! It was 3 stories, a spiral staircase, a flatscreen tv, and a kitchen that wass bigger than my bedroom. They led me to the living room and I spun around look at everything. This place is luxury. I wish I lived here.   
"You think this is cool? Wait 'till you see  Niall's house. It's way better." Louis said loud enough for it to echo.   
"Shut up Lou! You're being loud" said a voice from upstairs. Eleanor Calder walked down the stair staring at me. She really was a beauty queen. Her perfect brunette wavy hair, he pink glossed lips, and her turquoise blouse. It was perfect. I wish I could be like her. We said our hello's and put on a movie. I went  to go change into my pjs in the bathroom. Once I had my bottoms on, I heard a knock at the door.   
"Kimi! Are you almost done? I'm bored and Liam won't start the movie until everyone is out there." Harry said through the door.  
"Yeah just taking off my makeup. I'll be right out." I said quietly. I really didn't want to take off my makeup aroung other people. What is they thought I was ugly. Would they kick me out?   
I walked out into the living room and I noticed it was dark. The movie started and I cuddled up to Niall. When the movie was half over, Niall and I had fallen asleep together. All the other boys went to their rooms and we stayed on the couch.   
  
*Niall's POV*  
I woke up cuddles with Kimi on Lou's couch. We had only one pillow and blanket so we were really close. I had my arm draped over her waist and she was hugging my torso. She really was beautiful, even without makeup. I prefer girls with NO makeup but it seems they think it make them prettier. I think the true beauty is inside not outside. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Kimi woke up.   
"Hello Beautiful!" I said softly. She smiled and start getting up so I did the same. Once everyone had changed, we decided to go get food.   
"NANDOS!" We both yelled in excitement.   
We drove to Nandos and sat down with our food. I noticed some guy walk in the door with a girl. When he saw Kimi, he started making out with the other girl. Kimi noticed and pulled me into a kiss. We were all making out when he finally went to get food. We walk out hand-in-hand to my car. What the heck just happened in there?


	4. I've Got You

*Kimi's POV*  
When we got back to my house, I lead Niall up to my room.   
"I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I just saw my ex and he was making out eith his girlfriend so I kinda lost it." I said, pleading for Niall to forgive me. He just smiled and walked closer to me. I looked down to the ground, trying not to look him in the eyes. He lifted my chin up with his finger and brought his face closer to mine. When our lips attached, I felt the fireworks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabed my waist. After a minute or so, Niall pulled away and sat down on my bed. I followed his actions and leaned my head on his shoulder.   
"You really are beautiful, Michael has no idea what he left." Niall wispered, kissing my on the cheek. I nodded and smiled at him.   
"You know, this is really weird for me. I started out as just a fangirl, obsessing over your band. And dreaming of being able to even meet you. Now look at me, I'm sitting im my room kissing THE Niall Horan. This is a dream come true. But I have one question. What exactly are we?" Niall smiled and laughed. He thought for a second then shook his head and said "I really don't know. I guess you could say we're 'together." I smiled when he said together, I really loved that word. It just made me feel whole, like I finally had my final half. Micheal never said we. He would sya 'C'mon babe' and thats all I was to him. To Niall, I was Kimi, or honey. Not just babe. It really felt better being called something better.   
Niall was going to stay the night at my house tonight, but my parents didn't know. I was planning on telling them, just not yet. I want to make sure it's not just a fling. Niall thinks I already told them, just not about tonight. We sat on my bed and started a movie. About half way through the movie, I was asleep cuddled to Niall's side.


End file.
